<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anubis? ( A Kane Chronicles and PJO Crossover.) by avivivia (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951599">Anubis? ( A Kane Chronicles and PJO Crossover.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia'>avivivia (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Freeform, I Tried, M/M, but it still sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title. All work belongs to Rick Riordian. It takes place after BoO and the Serpents Shadow. Also, this fic is finished bc it's 16 pgs in GOogle Docs and yeah. There will be a part two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anubis, who? (Part 1) ( Kane Chronicles and PJO crossover.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sadie Kane was walking through the streets of Brooklyn with her boyfriend, Walt Stone, on a date. She was having a good time, when she heard Walt say, " Sadie!"</p><p>" Yes?", she replied, -when she realized something. That wasn't Walt's voice. It was Anubis's voice. " Anubis?" Sadie sat down on a fountain in the middle of the street, and Anubis/Walt followed. </p><p>"Sadie. I sense a strong aura of death around here. Coming from the graveyard."</p><p>"Well, bloody people die and leave an aura of death!", Sadie said, her hands holding a bunch of quarters that she snatched from the fountain.  What was her boyfriend getting at? Dead blokes have a dead aura! </p><p>"No, Sadie. A living person, that leaves a strong aura of death.", Anubis said. " Wait-, two people. And Sadie! You can't steal from a fountain!"</p><p>"Who are they?", Sadie asked, glaring down anyone that dared to look at her and Walt/Anubis strangely.</p><p>"Boys! We are still on the bloody streets of Brooklyn! Anubis, where is the aura coming from?" </p><p>" I can't tell.", Walt said. "Jeez, Anubis, you could of at least given me a warning. Also, Sadie, stop pocketing the coins in the fountain."</p><p>"It's free money! The blokes just left it there!", Sadie proitested. </p><p>"Because they wanted their wishes to be granted!"</p><p>"Their wish of me becoming rich."  </p><p>"Sadie! Wait- The death people are on the move. I can bring us to where it is right now though..."</p><p>" Then do it." Walt grabbed Sadie's hand, and ran through a crowd of people, earning quite a few, "Excuse you!'s" until Walt stopped. He pointed to a guy and a girl, their backs pointed towards them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wait... what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Nico, surprise!”, Nico heard someone say, surprising him so much that he almost stabbed a wall in his cabin with his sword out of shock.</p><p>“Nico, LISTEN!”</p><p>Nico groaned and looked up at the Iris Message. It was Reyna.</p><p>After the war, Reyna and Nico had become the best of friends. They would hang out on holidays, and Iris Message each other almost every day. Yes, Jason and Percy were alittle miffed, (Percy had gotten over the Not-Your-Type thing), but although Nico forgavve Percy, it was still hard to talk to him in general. Jason was easier to talk to. He had heard about his crush on Percy, but then again- Reyna had seen him <em>turn somebody into a ghost </em>first-hand and still accepted him. Of course, he still hung out with Will, who, obviously, was jealous of their friendship, and Iris Messaged Hazel, who he truly loved. But Reyna was Nico’s best friend. </p><p>“Yeah?”, Nico asked. He was used to Reyna Iris Messaging him, just not in the morning. They usually Iris-messaged later, when they were finished with their duites. </p><p>“Nico, we got an assignment in Brooklyn!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Nico was confused. “ Don’t you mean quest?” Nico had never heard of a "assignment". </p><p>“No. Hecate came in the middle of breakfast and told me to go to Brooklyn with you. I asked her, why, and she said it was crucial that we went there. When I asked for you and Hazel to come, she said that only you could. She also said she would be teleporting both of us there, in 5 minutes, and to pack Bye!”</p><p>Nico groaned again, reluctant to serve another deity, but started packing, Once he had thrown, -no-, neatly folded all his clothes in his suitcase and suitcase in hand, prepared to run from an angry Will. He approached Will, who was outside his cabin, and before he could get a word out, Will asked, “ So, why do you have a suitcase? Don't you dare run away. Nico di Angelo, run away and I will get Percy and Jason to restrain you. YOu better not be running away!" </p><p>“Will… I kinda need to go on a task for Hecate.”</p><p>“Gods no. Your joking.”</p><p>“Wish I was.”, Nico said, genuinly. He really was sad to go, even though it meant seeing Reyna. He would be leaving Lou Ellen, and Will, and Percy, and Jason. </p><p>“Well then, take this. And This. And this.”, Will said as he piled Ambrosia, Nectar, Unicorn Draught, and bandages into his arms. “Bye. And Nico? If you come home almost dead… then I am handcuffing you to your bunk for a week. Don't you dare come back dead!"</p><p>"Will, how will you chain my corpse to a bed? I mean, like, you probably will not beable to chain your <em>boyfriend's body </em>to his bed! And that will damage my spirit! Honestly-"</p><p>"Nico, don't you dare die."</p><p>" I won't. Will you tell Chiron where I'm going?" Will nodded. And with that, Nico then walked to Thalia’s tree, but in the middle of the step, he was teleported. 

Which, by the way, he did not appreciate. At all. It sucked! At least he was used to shadow-traveling! WIth teleportation, it was like he was being ripped into a million pieces, and then suffocated while he slowly died for a week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Egyptian?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Ancient Greek will be in italics.. Latin will be in BOLD and Italian will be </b> <b>Underlined.</b><b></b></p><p>Reyna’s PoV</p><p>I really didn’t know what to expect when we got teleported to England. I certainly did not to expect to take a step and be there. I also was not prepared for Hekate to appear in my head, and tell us to, “Keep the people you find…. A secret.”</p><p>And so I looked at Nico in confusion, who looked at me too. “Does that mean that we will find out a new type of people?”, he asked. </p><p>“I don’t know. That could happen, for you found about us Romans by a God.”</p><p>“So…. let’s walk around Brooklyn and look for anything unusual. We should go together so that we can kill more monsters. Any objections?”, I asked. </p><p>“No, let’s go.”, Nico said. “Sue the Gods not being able to solve their own (Insert a colourful cuss word here.) problems.”, he added under his breath. There was a distant sound of thunder. </p><p>So Nico and I walked around Brooklyn, but the only thing we found suspicious was Ivy, an old woman grabbing random people on the streets. Until Nico doubled over.</p><p>“Nico, are you okay?”</p><p>
  <b>“ I sense…. An aura of death. Of an escaped soul.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“A ghost?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No…. somebody that cheated death.. Gods…. It’s stronger now. “ I guided Nico to a bench, and asked, “Can you pinpoint where it is coming from?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I can try. It’s…. Right behind us.” </b>
</p><p>And so we whipped around to see… two people. A black guy, and a British girl. The girl had a caramel colour hair and was wearing combat boots and linen clothes that looked rather like pajamas. The guy was wearing amulets and- wait. </p><p>I wasn’t completely sure of this, but were those…. Egyptian? And was that an Egyptian staff, hidden in some sort of mist?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walt’s PoV</p><p>“Is that…. Egyptian?”, I heard the guy ask He looked like a corpse or Anubis’s clone. He had pale skin, and pitch-black eyes and hair.</p><p>Sadie snorted. “Mate, I think you have a brother!”, she muttered to Anubis.</p><p>“Excuse me?”, The girll asked. She had jet black hair pulled into a braid and brown eyes</p><p>“Nothing, we just know somebody that looks like a corp-”</p><p>“Like you.”., I finished for Sadie.</p><p>“Are those Egyptian amulets?”, the Girl asked.</p><p>“Yes, why?”, Sadie asked, getting defensive. “OH MY GODS, IS THAT A SWORD?”</p><p>The girl and boy looked at each other, then the boy said, “What sword?”</p><p>“THAT BLACK SWORD, HANGING FROM YOUR BELT!”</p><p>Some bystanders started to give Sadie a look of disgust and disapproval, and the girl said, “Look, we can’t talk here. The people are going to call the police. And send you to an Asylum.“</p><p>I raised my hand. “I know a place that we can go to. Follow me.” And with that, I ran through the streets and stopped at a dark a.lley next to Brooklyn House not expecting to see the mysterious duo. Yet we saw them, a second behind. </p><p>“Here?”, the guy asked. I nodded. “So, we actually- OH Gods. WHY do you guys have a mansion on your roof?”</p><hr/><p>Sadie PoV</p><p>“You can see it?”, Walt asked </p><p>“You bloody people! Honestly, are you gods?” The Girl and Boy looked at each other. </p><p>“And are you monsters?”, the guy spit back. “And, technically, NO.”</p><p>“What the heck?” I submerged into the duat for a second, and said to nubis, “Which one has the stronger aura?”</p><p>“The boy. He reeks of death. And the girl., she has less of a scent.”</p><p>“You. BOy.”, I said. “Why do you reek of death? And what are your bloody names?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you our names if you tell me yours.”, the girl said.</p><p>“What? I asked first!”, I exclaimed, furious.</p><p>“Names have power, you douchebag.”, the guy said. As if I didn't know that. I was Sadie Kane! I dealed with Mytholopgy. Not only mythology, but Egyptian mythology. Sure, it wasn't like, Greek or Roman, but still! I dealed. With. Gods. And. Godesses. On. A. Daily. Basis!  I knew that names have power! I dealed with it firsthand! That's how I know that names have power! I dealed with it firsthand! Honestly, the nerve of young people these days! </p><p>Suddenly, a big black light came out. It was Anubis. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in shock. How did a black light just come out? And why was the dude with the British girl passed out? Honestly, my life was crazy. </p><p>“Anubis.”, the British girl said.</p><p>“The heck did you get here suddenly!”, Reyna yelled. She was already in a fighting stance, her imperial gold spear about to stab the guy. I then realized I was in the same stance. </p><p>“Guys, chill. I am a god.”</p><p>“No way.”, I yelled. This guy stunk of death, and not the "I will DIE SOON" kind of aura, but a "I AM A DEATH GOD FEAR ME" type of aura. Like the aura Hades or Thanatos would give out. Except- he couldn't be Hades or Thanatos. Hades well, cluldn't care less about me. And Thanatos was busy. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow and said, “Yes way.", In a amused tone.</p><p>“But you can’t be Greek or Roman!”, I yelled. Reyna nodded. He just couldn’t be Greek, since I knew all of the Death-Related ones, and Reyna did too, only for Romans. </p><p>“ I am not Greek OR Roman. Do you really think that the Greek and Roman pantheons were the only ones left?” </p><p>“Honestly, Anubis, just say what you are.”, The girl said. She then squinted. “And are you guys Roman?” </p><p>Suddenly,  a face made out of stars came out of the sky, and a letter fell from the sky. Sadie picked it up.</p><p>“FIne. Jeez, Sadie, I really thought you would let me have some fun.”</p><p>“Not while poor Walt is unconscious or dead!”</p><p>“He’s not dead.”, Anubis and I said.</p><p>“How the heck did you know that?”, I asked. </p><p>“Because I am-”</p><p>“Anubis! Egyptian God of funerals and death! Son of Set and Nephthys!”</p><p>“How did you know that?”, Anubis asked.</p><p>“Well, Sadie over her mentioned your name, the death/wearing black stereotype, and studying Egypt. “</p><p>“Well now that you have discovered who I am, -you can lower your weapons.”</p><p>Me and Reyna lowered our weapons.</p><p>“Anyways, I need to go, but Sadie.” He looked at the girl. “You can take them to Brooklyn house. Just don’t let Philip see them. And Bast will not like them.” And with that, he disappeared. </p><p>Sadie’s PoV</p><p>I didn’t really know what to do. As soon as Anubis disappeared, Walt woke up. </p><p>“Well, mates, follow me. “ And with that, the duo followed me to Brooklyn house. “One second.”, I said. I took Philip and deactivated him. </p><p>“Now follow me! Quickly!”, I said, not wanting for monsters to come while Philip was deactivated. I took them to the Great Room, where immediately one kid after another noticed the newcomers. </p><p>“Everybody!”, Walt yelled. Immediately, almost mechanically,  everybody looked at him. “We have brought two people, um…..”</p><p>“Nico.”</p><p>“Reyna.”</p><p>“Nico and Reyna. They will be staying with us for a while.” </p><p>Carter shouted from the other side, “Sadie! We can’t take random people here!”</p><p>“Carter, Anubis said to! “</p><p>Carter raised an eyebrow. “Riiight.”</p><p>“Look-”</p><p>“Anyways, we expect that you guys treat them with respect. That’s all.”, Walt said, effectively stopping our argument. </p><p>The initiates of Brooklyn house went back to their various things, Cleo scolding Mattias for losing a book, and Shelby drawing various weapons, while Carter, Myself, Nico, Reyna, and Walt went to the library. We sat at a table next to some Shabati, and sat there in complete silence, till Carther said, “ Sadie, where did you find these guys and why did you take them here!”<br/>“Because-”</p><p>“Guys, we are still here.”, Reyna said, making everyone jump. She and Nico had been so quiet that I forgot that they were here with us. “Use our names.” </p><p>“Sorry. So what I meant was that Anubis said to! Also, Nut said the samething! I think…”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” I dug around in my pockets for a second, then fished out the letter for Carter. He opened it, and a constellation that said, “ Nico And Reyna must stay.”</p><p>“So now what?”, Nico asked. </p><p>“What do you meean by that?”, Walt asked.</p><p>“Well, where do we sleep?” </p><p>“Carter, Sadie!”, I heard Bast yell.</p><p>She walked in and saw Nico and Reyna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bast Dissaproves.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nobody’s PoV</p><p>Bast hissed and unsheathed her knives. </p><p>“Bast chill. Relax!”, Sadie said in a slightly worried state. </p><p>“No. Greek and Roman scum, what are you doing here? This is our side of the river.”, Bast hissed. </p><p>“Hold up, Bast, what do you mean by Greek-”</p><p>“Bast.”, Reyna said. </p><p>“Roman.”</p><p>“Bast, we have a letter from Hekate for you.”</p><p>“And why are you here?”</p><p>“We don’t know.”, Nico piped. “Hecate said that it was a favour.”</p><p> </p><p>“GUYS! What is this Greek-Roman thing？”, Sadie yelled. </p><p>“Sadie, Carter, you guys are my kittens, but keep your paws out of this.”, Bast said. “SO what does Hekate want?”, Bast murmured. </p><p>She read the letter, then said, “Welcome to Brooklyn House! Don’t ever come into my room!”</p><p>“So… you can’t kill us for no reason, right?”, Reyna asked. “Like, I know that those are the Ancient laws, but I don’t know if it applies-”</p><p>Bast waved her hand. “Yes, yes. It applies. Now Carter, Sadie, Walt, you might want to tell Amos and Zia about what’s going on. In-person. Tomorrow.”</p><p>“But Bast-”, Walt said.</p><p>“No, none of that stuff. Go show Reyna and Nico their rooms.”</p><p>And with that, Bast was away, muttering something about Pantheons and lightning and friskies.</p><p>“So…. welcome to Brooklyn House!”, Sadie said. “Walt, Carter, show Nico his room. Reyna, I will show you yours.”</p><p>“Actually, can we share a room?”, Reyna asked.</p><p>“Why?”, Carter replied. </p><p>“Because we scream in our sleep and once Nico almost cut off his hand asleep.”</p><p>“Okay….”, Walt said. <br/>                        Carter’s PoV</p><p>The new people were strange. They gave off a kind of aura, a don’t touch me aura, a different one. It was scary. </p><p>And then how they talked about Greek and Roman things, and Hecate, a Greek and Roman goddess? It was all too strange, and I was going to figure things out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. YOU COULD OF ASKED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>A/N FIRST UPDATE! Thank you to everyone that leaft kudos. I will now have no update schedule, but I will update at least once a week. I also have a new book, PJO and HoO one-shots. </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadie’s PoV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to their word, the boy,-er, Nico started screaming half-way through his sleep, in…. Italian. We were not able to understand most of it, for the screaming only lasted for about a minute., and I cast the translation spell too late, but I caught some sentences. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, brother.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Which confused me Reyna did not look like Nico’s sister, and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>II HATE YOU! YOU DIDN’T KEEP YOUR PROMISE!”, “I hate you Will”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and well, I could tell Carter at breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait- it was already 9:00! I needed to be downstairs for breakfast. I hurried to change into pajamas, I mean super-awesome magician clothes and ran down the stairs with my Magician bag in the Duat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadie!”, Walt said when I got downstairs. “We were starting to wonder where you were!”, he elaborated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grinned, and sat down next to Carter, and scanned the roof for the Troublesome Duo, though some may me and Carter a troublesome duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha!”, Bast said triumphantly, gaining our attention fast. “Your uncle,”, Bast nodded in Nico’s direction, “sent you here?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nico and Reyna looked up from their breakfast,- which included a couple of grapes for Nico and avocado toast for Reyna-, and shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who, then?”, Bast asked, obviously puzzled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Εκάτη”, Nico said. (A/N I KNOW THIS IS NOT ANCIENT GREEK BUT BEAR WITH ME HERE.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh…. I love that girl..”, Bast sai, looking pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking,”, Julian began, “Who is that Ecart girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bingo. Julian had taken the words straight from my mouth. And judging by Walt and Carter’s gaping mouth, straight from their mouths too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Εκάτη, not Ecart, is somebody.”, Nico supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And WHO is the somebody?”, Carter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do mind.”, Reyna said, cutting off this branch of conversation, and leaving us with this mystery, which we totally needed AFTER SAVING THE WHOLE BLOODY WORLD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carter, come with me?”, I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SUre Sadie. What do you need?”, He asked as he rose from the table. I walked to the roof so he could feed Freak, (after all, I am a very considerate sister-[Shut up Carter! You know it’s true]) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust those people.”, I said. “I know I made the decision to let them in, but they seem fishy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.. DId you hear the boy screaming at night? I couldn’t get a translation spell uip fast enough.”, He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, I smiled triumphantly, because I had, in fact, gotten a translation fact up in time, because I am a better person. (Come on Carter, you know it’s true.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, dear brother, he was screaming at this one person, because he didn’t keep his promise or whatever, and something about a “Will” and a sister.”, I said, al.l in one breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think the promise was?”, Carter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, maybe YOU COULD ASK ME???”, I heard somebody yell. It was the nightmare boy himself with a murderous glare and Reyna, (too with a murderous glare), who looked ready to kill.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadie’s PoV</p><p>“Seriously! If you REALLY wanted to know, ask, you fu-”, Nico began, but much to my relief, Reyna cut him off. </p><p>“Nico, chillax.”, Reyna said, but her attempts were futile. Nico looked just about to murder everyone here, including Reyna, but Reyna quickly cut him off with another, </p><p>“Look, Εκάτη would try to kill you, then your dad would try and stop Εκάτη, and your other Uncle would agree with Εκάτη. You know your other uncle would try and stop ο Δίας, and  that would start another war. Do you want that?” </p><p>“Fine.”, Nico said, then said in another language, too quick for us to cast a translating spell, “et agente adnexa rum l lascivia in ludo multos eos. Et terrent eos. adiuva me?”</p><p>Reyna nodded. </p><p>Seeing that we thought that she agreed to murder us later, she glared at us than “warmly” said, “Next time you want to know something, ASK US YOU DOOFUS.” </p><p>And with that, they walked away. And we walked away too. Walked away to do <em> exactly </em>what they told us not to do. Or at least I did. Carter however, seemed to have other plans. </p><p>“Sadie! Where are you going?”, Carter questioned, serious. </p><p>“...TO question Walt what he meant about getting a headache whenever he came within the vicinity of Nico.”</p><p>“Sadie! What did Nico and Reyna just say? They’re going to murder you.”, Carter protested. </p><p>We then heard a sigh. We looked up… to see Bast. </p><p>“Honestly, you two! I thought you guys would learn. Well, you might want to tell Amos and Zia.”, Bast said. </p><p>“Oh sh-”, Sadie began, but got cut off by a curt look from Carter, and a half-pleased half-disappointed look from Bast.</p><p> “I meant, Oh shoot! Jeez, you guys think I am always going to do bad things!”, Sadie protested. </p><p>“Well, are we wrong?”, Carter asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Yes, well no, but actually,-”, Sadie sputtered indignantly, but was cut off with Bast announcing that they should go soon, with a twinkle in her eyes. </p><p>The duo went to get the supplies for their trip, (for Carter it was getting FREAK ready, and for Sadie it was convincing Walt that she was a big girl and should go alone, and then telling Brooklyn House that Carter and her would be going for a “quick trip” to see their Uncle, and that Bast would be in charge.) </p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>“Sadie! Carter! What are you two doing here?”, the Chief Lector, also known as their Uncle Amos, said enthusiastically, but with a worried gaze in his eyes. </p><p>You see, Amos had told the Duo that they could visit whenever they wanted, but just try to keep to scrying bowls,- unless there was an emergency. But still, they Kane family had not seen eachother in person for a month. </p><p>“Uncle Amos- I mean, dearest Chief Lector”, Sadie said. </p><p>“Sadie, drop the formality!”, Amos said, laughing. He missed Sadie and Carter, as infuriating as they were sometimes. </p><p>“Okay! Anyways, it’s great to see you, Amos, but-”, Sadie began. </p><p>“We kinda have a problem”, Carter said, glaring at Sadie. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Carter! Sadie! You never told me you two were coming!”, Zia said, running over from her position from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Yeah, well, we just decided today.”, Sadie supplemented for Carter, who was lost in his girlfriends beauty, and was acting like a love struck puppy. Honestly., Zia was his girlfriend for Isis’s sake! </p><p>Zia nodded, than Amos cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention, and said, “Carter, Sadie, as much as I love seeing you, there has to be another reason why you visited. You guys only scry, since you have to teach at Brooklyn House.” </p><p>“You are right. So, we got two new initiates.”</p><p>Amos raised an eyebrow at this. Brooklyn HOuse always got new initiates.</p><p>“BUt”, Sadie continued, “These initiates are...different. They talk in a different language, and according to Walt, they have a huge aura of death surrounding them.”</p><p>“What are their names?”, Zia asked. </p><p>“Nico and Reyna.”</p><p>“Lat names?”, Zia questioned. </p><p>“We don’t know.”, said Carter. </p><p>“Amos, you good?”, Carter asked. Amos was sitting, and tapping his hands together, and fidgeting with his cornrows.</p><p>“Yes. Carter. Sadie.. I need you to observe them. If what is going on is what I suspect, we could all be in grave danger.”</p><p>-----------</p><p>“Honestly! The nerve of them!”, Nico vented to Reyna as they walked back to their shared room. “THey should of asked. It’s not that. Hard. HOnestly!”</p><p>“I know Nico, but you have to stay calm.”, Reyna said, though on the inside? She was fuming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. HIIIIIIIIII (A/N)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello guys! I am sure you guys are wondering why this has 11 chapters. No, this is not on Haitus. YES, THERE WILL BE A PART 2! I reached 16 pgs on Google Docs, so I decided to make a part 2! The part 2 will be made this week or next. Right now I am editing this (because it sucks), and erasing the A/N's for anybody that reads this. Except for this A/N. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>